dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Pullum
"Did you really think you could stop me with brute force? I had a feeling about you, Danny." – Pullum, after disabling Dan and Chris. Dr. Pullum (Mark Hamill) is a minor antagonist in [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] He appears in [[The Dentist (episode)|''The Dentist]] as the owner and doctor of Dr. Pullum's Family Dentistry. He was Dan's former dentist. He is also an inventor who's invented many devices and objects. Appearance Pullum is a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wears a white labcoat, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a dark blue tie. When he operates on teeth, he wears green goggles. He also has a nice set of teeth that he loves showing off. In his super villain outfit, he wears a white suit with a yellow emblem on the chest, a purple cape and underwear, a black and red belt and a white helmet. Personality Pullum, at first glance, seems like a normal dentist that's just doing his job. He puts on a friendly and caring appearance and is usually seen grinning. However, it's revealed that he's actually a super villain who's determined to take over the world. He has a secret lair in the middle of nowhere that is shaped like a giant molar, along with dentobots and security to go with it. Inside, he has a device that will allow him to take over the minds of anybody that's ever had a filling, crown, root canal or bridge. Fate Pullum's plans are thwarted by Dan and Chris, who discover that he's not quite what he seems. Dan and Chris track Dr. Pullum to his secret lair where he traps them. However, Dan brought Pullum's own enamel-seeking teddy bear, which he throws at the Pullum, destroying his perfect teeth. Distracted, Dan destroys the remote that disables Dan and Chris (however, Chris is still "all floppy" afterwards). Dan then hits the self-destruct button on Pullum's secret lair, causing the whole place to collapse, leaving it in ruins. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed Dr. Pullum survived the destruction and yells Dan's name, implying he now seeks revenge on him. Secret lair Dentobots Dentobots are silver robots with one wheel and a red eye. They have tooth scrappers as weapons. They are used as a security system. It is unknown what happened to them after Dan self-destructed Pullum's lair. Trivia *Dr. Pullum and his lair are the inspiration for a level in "''Dan Vs. This Game''". *He is shorter than Chris. *Despite not knowing their name, Chris correctly calls Pullum's robots "Dentobots". *Mark Hamill, the voice of Dr. Pullum, would later guest star as Mall Santa in "''The Mall Santa''". *Pullum's name is most likely a play on words, Pullum sounds very similar to "pull 'em" as in, "pulling teeth". Quotes "Oh dear, been some time since you've been in for a visit. (laughs nervously)" – Pullum, after getting a look at Dan's teeth. "It won't hurt a bit, I promise." – Pullum, unnerving the audience (and Dan) by trying to be reassuring. "We haven't done anything yet! Haven't even touched him..." – Pullum, after Dan overreacts to his "treatment". "Was he like that last time??" "He was smaller." – Nurse and Pullum, after Dan goes unconscious from the knock-out gas. "While you were under sedation, I put a device in your dental implant. I can cause you excruciating agony anytime I want!" – Pullum, explaining his device. Gallery Dentist.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:Bad